Various types of communication systems, including air interface communication systems, include transmitters configured to use feedback of receiver channel state information (CSI) of receivers to optimize transmissions to the receivers. Disadvantageously, however, in high latency communication systems (e.g., satellite communication systems), the receiver CSI becomes stale over time such that the utility of the receiver CSI is compromised and, thus, performance of the receiver may suffer.